


To Catch A Falling Star

by joufancyhuh



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Every night, Amell sits in the window. Every night, she asks Cullen to join her.





	To Catch A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Solona liked dusk the best, the time between the setting of the sun and the blanketing darkness of night. The black moved like a fog below from where she perched herself in the high Circle window, it creeping across the lake and throughout the valley. The sun’s slow fade caught her attention even amidst her studies, and she worked hard to clear her schedule for this sacred time, lest her concentration get lost in the scenery. 

A shuffling of armor from behind her brought about her second favorite reason about that specific time. She caught the reflection of a nervous blonde-haired templar in the window, him pretending not to glance in her direction as he took his post in the library. Without turning around, she waved at the reflection, mumbling a “Good evening to you, Cullen,” to the figure at her back. 

His gloved hand rubbed at his neck as his golden eyes trained on his feet. “And to you, Solona.” 

She folded her legs on the sill and patted the now empty space on the opposite side of her. “Will you join me tonight?” But he shook his head, locked in his position, not that she expected anything to come from her offer. It became a dance between them, her proposal for him to take a seat by her feet, his refusal to do so.

Despite the distance maintained between them, rumors still blossomed, mages and templars with nothing better than to gossip. Should anything have occured, theirs would hardly be the first mage/templar coupling. But he stayed at his post, only casting longing glances behind her back. She didn’t push the matter, a little intimidated by the prospect anyway. 

But sometimes, she wished he would break protocol, come sit with her while she enjoyed the fall of night and the pleasure of his company. 

She drew back the latch to the window, swinging it open to allow in the sweet, crisp summer air. Loud ribbetting from the bullfrogs greeted her ears, the gentle breeze bringing in the musty smell of the algae-covered lake. The bars welded across the opening prevented her from leaning out for a better look. She shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against the warm metal, the chatter from the hallway fading away as she imagined herself sitting along the embankment, skipping rocks across the still waters and singing with the chorus of the frogs and crickets. The wind that passed through the bars rippled her hair in response. 

But if she kept her eyes closed, she’d miss her favorite part of the night. Lights glittered across the lake, lazily drifting to and fro, spreading out with the darkness. The stars, kissing the ground before taking their place in the sky. An appreciative hum vibrated in her throat as she snuggled back into her corner of the windowsill, taking in the stunning view beneath her. 

A star flew through the window, settling on her clasped hands. The rear end blinked as it crawled across her finger, spreading its wings a little in show. After making certain no one else hid in this portion of the library, she cupped one hand over it and rose to her feet, careful not to squash it as she made for Cullen’s post.

Half suspicious, half frightened, his golden eyes blazed like the sun hitting the horizon. “What’s in your hands?” 

“A present,” she smiled. The hand on top slid back to reveal the red and black bug whose antennas twitched. Again, its back end blinked, her smile widening to see it. No, not a star like she assumed, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“A firefly?” Confusion wrinkled into his brow as his eyes turned from the bug to her. 

“Is that what they’re called? I’ve never seen one up close.” 

“That’s … what you sit over there and look at?”

A chance opened up for her to poke fun at him, but she ignored it to grab his hand with her free one and tug him to the window. “Come see,” she urged. When he struggled to remain behind, deciding between his station and her, she added a quick, “Before they leave.”

His resistance melted away, allowing her to lead him to the window. Hesitant, he turned his attention from her to the darkened world outside. She, in turn, took her seat, though her attention remained on the bug on her finger. “Firefly,” she repeated to herself. When she caught the edge of Cullen’s amused gaze, her cheeks heated. “I never knew their names. You might think it silly, but I called them stars because of how they twinkle and shine.” 

A smile, beautiful and radiant as the star on her hand, broke out on his face. “No, not silly,” he said, his hand at the back of his neck the way he did when embarrassed. She returned his expression with a chuckle and a squeeze of his hand before letting go. He slid into the open space she reserved for him night after night, and they turned their attention to the world past the window, the star on her hand flying out to rejoin its brethren in the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love fireflies, ok? There's infinite beauty in seeing them when it's pitch black outside and they hide in the trees and make it feel like christmas.
> 
> I wish I could use this story for my canon Amell/Cullen verse but oh well. I really like how this turned out. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
